


Love Transcends Death

by Bunsandpups



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally's shredded herself. Aidan misses her like hell. Still, there's something left to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Transcends Death

                  Aidan stalked the street, fighting desperately with himself. He wanted to go and drink himself stupid. He wanted to forget that Sally had ever been around. She was gone now, shredded, and he hated himself for it. He should have watched her more carefully, loved her more openly. The house felt empty and cold without her. Even though he knew she was gone, he talked to the walls in the hopes that she would hear and come to try and cheer him up.

                  He didn’t know how it came to pass that he loved her so much. It was everything about her, all at once. The smile, the laugh, the personality, the compassion… She was so perfect.  He wanted to give her the world, wanted her to be his equal. How else could he really love her?

                  Now he wasn’t sure he would ever see her again. She was the first person he’d seriously considered turning in a long time.

“I miss you, Sally.” He kept repeating the phrase over and over. Maybe she would show up if he just kept saying it. He repeated it all the way back to the house, all the way back to his bedroom. The house felt different, though. Even if she were gone, some part of her would always remain. This was where she had died, where she had chosen to haunt. Some small part of her spirit would always be here, right?

Aidan could never be certain, but he thought he felt a little warmth surround him as he drifted off to sleep that night, wishing he could see Sally’s smiling face one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sally/Aidan is such a wonderful ship, but writing hurt/comfort for it makes my heart ache. They already had enough hurt, I think. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
